


Lies and Misunderstandings

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets caught lying to his boyfriend. Will he have a good enough explanation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Misunderstandings

 

Tommy came home from a long day out to find his boyfriend sitting pensively on the couch waiting for him.

“How was the baseball game with Lori?” Merton asked. His voice was rough and constrained.

“It was pretty cool. We won.” Tommy replied nonchalantly.

“Really?” Merton's eyes narrowed. He uncrossed his arms and reached for the remote. He slowly rose to his feet and approached the werewolf. “You mean this game that we’re currently losing?” The goth flipped the tv over to the sports channel. The game wasn’t over and they were down by five.

Tommy shuffled nervously and cleared his throat. “Uh… When did you start watching sports?”

“About 2 hours ago when I got a phone call from the bank about possible fraud on our account. Almost a grand to some jewelry store three cities over? I checked. You never even bought tickets for the game,” Merton spat coldly.

Tommy swallowed. _Uh oh._ “I swear it’s not what you think. Lori and I were just hanging out.”

Merton stared at him incredulously. “You were just “hanging out” with your ex-girlfriend for hours, lied to me about what you were doing together, and then bought her expensive jewelry? Come on, Tommy! Do you think I’m stupid? What the fuck is this?”

Tommy was beginning to panic. Merton was completely distraught, and it killed him to know he was the cause of his pain. “I know this looks bad, baby, but please trust me. It isn’t what you think. Lori and I are just friends. Werewolves mate for life, remember? You know that.”

“I thought I knew that. But then how do you explain this? I’ve been sitting here racking my brain trying to come up with some rational, alternate explanation that doesn’t involve you banging Lori and paying her off with jewelry, but nothing is springing to mind.” Merton’s voice cracked as he stared down at the floor.

Tommy pursed his lips, trying to think of a way out of this situation. He had to do something to alleviate Merton’s suspicions. “What if I told you I spent the money on something for you, not her. Then would you believe me?”

“We never spend that much on gifts and it’s nowhere near Christmas. And why the hell would you take Lori with you to do that?" Merton huffed a bitter laugh. “Astonishingly, I don’t believe you. I really thought you were happy with me, Tommy. I should have known better.”

At a cursory glance Merton seemed pissed, but his wide, glassy eyes betrayed him. The scent he was giving off was fear. Deep, bone-shaking fear mixed with sorrow and desperation. He was afraid of Tommy leaving. The werewolf's heart sank into his stomach. He should have known the other man would discover the missing money, but he wanted so badly for this to be a surprise. It wasn’t the ideal scenario he was planning, but he needed Merton to know how he felt. He had to do this now.

Tommy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box. He held it out to the shorter man. “This is what I bought. I wanted to give it to you when we went out tomorrow, but here. You should have it now.”

Merton blinked at the box, taking it in hand. “You actually did buy me something?”

“I told you I did, didn’t I? Open it,” Tommy insisted.

Merton caressed the velvet casing with his fingertips and pulled on the end of the ribbon tying it closed. With trembling hands he opened the box. His jaw dropped. Inside the case was a ring. It was a large, square-cut black stone, set in a thick, white-gold band with black diamond chips in the corners. When he finally tore his gaze away from the ring to look back at the werewolf, Tommy was already on one knee. Merton almost fell over.

“I know a lot of guys just do plain gold bands, but you’ve never been most guys. I was kind of nervous about what to get you, and Lori said she’d help me pick it out. That’s where I really was all day.  I hope you like it. I’m sorry I lied to you. I just wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Tommy, I…” Merton choked. His blue eyes were widened in shock and shining with tears.

“Will you marry me?” Tommy asked softly. 

Merton fell to his knees and pressed his lips to the werewolf’s, trying to suppress sobs.

Tommy rubbed his large hands over Merton’s back, pulling him in closer to soothe him. “Is that a yes?” he asked with a short laugh.

Merton laughed back through his tears. “Yes it’s a yes! I thought you were cheating on me.”

Tommy grinned broadly. “I told you before that I’d never hurt you. I love you too much.”

“I love you too, Tommy,” Merton sighed happily.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are <3


End file.
